Fire Angel
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: IY&YYH crossover. Kurama tries to stop the women he loves from doing the unthinkable, dieing. But she is ready to do her job, and relinquish the souls that are in the jewel. KurKag. One-shot.


This is probably one of the most longest one shots I have written. I hope you like it because I've had this done for a while but never got the courage to post it. Disclaimer I don't own anything.

* * *

Running was all I could do, I had to make it in time, otherwise. I shook my head, I would not let it happen. She was everything to me, and still is. As my legs carried me to the field that was covered in red blood, the stench was every where, it was enough to bring me to my knee's. I could tell by the smell of scattered bodies laying across the field as if a row of blanket, I knew that it was people that I once encountered a few times, an once that I've called friends. But that didn't matter at the moment, what did was me getting to where she was in time.

As I continued to run all I was thinking was am I going to make it in time. The truth about the deadly war that consisted with all three worlds, then I would of known my own nightmare came true. The time of war, the time that we as Spirit Guards, as worker's for you shed. the Prince of the Spirit world, would have to participate, but the worse was your position.

Miko of the Shikon no Tama, the only High Priestess of our time, the only one strong enough to defeat the person that was behind this. You are one of the most important people to this world, the Creator of all three realms. The one who protected all the worlds, the one who sacrificed your own mortal soul, to become immortal, to protect those who are unable to, and to keep order. One of the most strongest, sweetest, bravest, and delicate person there is, and the love of my life, the one that was the only sacrifice for us all.

I am not going to let you fall so easily, I'm not going to lose you, even if you die I will follow you, because my heart already choose, you my soul mate, the one I want to have a life with. I shook my head, I wasn't going to let you be alone anymore.

The memory of just yesterday, the first time you ever showed emotions over your family, the first time I actually seen them, the time you said goodbye.

_I watched as you stood at the on the branch of the God Tree you loved so much. I watched the seen that was unfolding in front of you, it was am older women, around the age of forty sweeping the shrine, will a young man sat in what looked like a well house. They both had the same color hair, and eye's, the women was a little shorter then the man. She stopped sweeping will calling her son back into the house, since she was going to make dinner. The young man touched the door to the well house with the palm of his hand, will saying something that was hard to hear. Then got up, and went into the house. _

_Next we watched as the older women made her way to the tree that we were under, I seen you tense a little as she sat her hand on the bark of the tree, will wearing a gentle smile. Her brown eye's were still sad at which I didn't understand. Then she started talking to the tree as if it were a person. _

_" Kagome," she whispered as easy it was to hear, I was shocked, " where ever you are honey, please know that we love you. We miss you so much, even if your not here physically, please give us a sign that everything is alright." I watched as she shed a tear, with drew her hand, then made her way back to the house, I seen you reaching out to her too. But your hand starting glowing a purple color, then I seen the women that said your name stopping in her tracks. She turned her head ever so fast, as she stared at the tree as if knowing your presence. Her body glowed the same color as yours, then I seen the smile on her face as her eye's light up, with an expression that was content. Once I seen the color fading, I knew then that you gave her the sign she needed, that you were there watching her, showing her your love, the love that you aren't able to give at that moment. _

_The women shed more tears as she whispered the words you wanted to hear, " I can hear you Kagome, thank you. At least I know your in peace." Then she walked back into the house. _

_I wanted to turn you around and yell, I wanted to push you out of the tree so that women knew that your were very much alive. But I stopped short as you said something to the wind that picked up around us. " Okasan, gomenasi demo .. demo," you didn't say anything after that, you stopped talking, then turned to me. " Why," you asked, more like pleading, I seen the sadness, the grief that you held in your magnificent eye's. " Why does this have to happen to me, why do I have to have to suffer, why did it choose me." You fell to your knee's, shaking, well staring at your hands. " I'm suppose to be the Miko of Time, the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, I'm suppose to be ready." Then clear white tears leaked out of your precious blue gems, " But I'm not," you wrapped your arms around yourself as if you were cold. You sobbed, as I just stood there, confused, I could hear the pain in your sobs, I wasn't able to handle it. I knelt beside you, cupped your warm and wet face in my hands, and stared into the blue ocean as if I was being drowned. _

_" What ever your going to face, remember that your strong. Not with the power that was pestode upon you, but your self." I whipped the tears that continued to leak, " Look into your heart Kagome-sama, that is where your light is, that is where the fire of your powers lie. Don't listen to what everyone tells you what they expect of you, but listen to yourself, no matter what you will do what is necessary and fulfill it in your own way." I pulled you closer to me, well wrapping one arm around her waist, with the other hand at her neck, bringing her closer. _

_She didn't move, she didn't thrash, she just obeyed my touch, as I lied her head at the crack of my neck. _

_I wasn't able to see your face, but I was able to tell that you were suffering, you turned to me, and then I found your eye's the deepest blue, you stared at me in questioning. I wasn't able to say anything, do anything, except envelope you into my arms and tried to swallow all your suffering. It appeared that my presence calmed you, as you just relaxed against me, crying in silence. Not once did you pull away, you didn't make a noise, you were holding your pain in silence. _

_Yet here I was unable to do anything for you, for your pain was hurting me as will. You spoke in the softest voice, " Kurama, what ever happens, please watch over my family for me, if anything was to happen to me." I stared at you confused, " They don't know that I still exist, they don't know that for over five hundred year's that I have lived. The purpose of the Shikon no Tama is to settle order, to bring peace to all, that was why I took the position to be the keeper, because I was the only one." _

_I still didn't understand, but your words were so understanding, you were suffering . " Something big is about to happen," you said in a serious voice, in which I've heard a lot. " Something that I know will be big, there will be corruption in all three worlds". She clung to me, finally understanding the words I told her, and cried. I had no reason to ask, there was no reason to question. Just having her close to me was fine enough. _

_As her cries subsided, I could feel that she was a lot calmer, then I started to notice something strange about myself. As I held her in my arms, I couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful she felt. Warm, her skin was as soft as quilt, and her hair was shiny, shone with health. Black as night, dangerous, and exotic at the same time. Her skin was pale but in a healthy way, as light as the moon that shone over the night sky. Her eye's were just to beautiful to look at the color of blue, such a color as a gem , and then he trailed down to her lips. They were rosy red with a tint of pink, he was inching closer with out realizing it, and then planted his lips on hers. _

_He felt her tense, but he didn't remove them, they were so sweet. They were something he needed to taste, because of what he felt for the powerful miko. He then felt her responding back much to his glory. He tasted her, wanting more as he nibbled her lower lip for entrance, he heard her moan, as she opened her mouth, then he went further him. He heard her gasped, as she dug her hands further into his hair, and he did the same. They didn't know how long they were kissing, as they pulled away, they stared into ones eye's. _

_Kurama knew that he had to tell her, it was now or never. He could tell that she felt the same, just as he opened his mouth to talk, he felt drowsy, his vision was getting blurry. He could see the guilt in Kagome's eye's. " Gomen Kurama-san," he fell into her arms, as she cradled him, " Ashiteru," she whispered as she kissed him one last time, then he fell into darkness. _

He woke up after that, knowing that it was her doing, because she knew that he would only get in her way of the mission. Her own mission of suicide, and that he would of probably stop her, and yet he was about to do that now. Because he finally knew how she felt, and he was ecstatic.

As I ran up the hill, I knew the feeling that I was feeling, dread. I ran to the cliff top and watched with terrifying eye's.

* * *

Blazing red fire was every where, there was no escape from . I watched with pure shock as the women I loved stood in the middle of the flames. It was as if she was the one controlling them, as they danced around her not even touching her.

He watched as she stared with the man that was outside of the fire that formed only around her. He then seen as she said some words, and then the fire started to blaze even more, then it engulfed her. She just stood still, with a perfect posture, not even caring that it was going to kill her.

" Kagome," I screamed, hardly believing my eye's, did I lose you. I reached my arms out, as if I was able to fly to you.

* * *

Kagome smirked as she watched her flames forming higher around her, she called the light that was inside of her, asking for it to release itself so that she would be able to destroy the bastard that dare show himself to her, after what he did. As it engulfed her granting her wished she could of sworn she heard someone calling her name. But she didn't have time to think, she had to finish her job, she had to finish him, to save the world she loved, especially the man that lived and cherished that world.

She felt the warmth of the fire, as it clammed her body, she then felt something trying to pull itself out of her back. At first it was slight pain, but then as it seemed to have peaked out, it got worse. She stood her ground as she continued to feel the power of the fire bringing itself out of her. She cringed as she felt the pain worsening, then she closed her eye's, holding back the scream that threatened to release. Just as it got to the point where she wasn't able to handle anymore, it flew out of her back, easing the pain, and lifting her from the ground, where her feet laid.

* * *

I watched as the flames that consumed you, became to flicker, the mixture of blue orange and red danced around you. I could see your dark figure from the clothes you wore, as you stood your ground. Then out of the blue I seen the fire enlarge, as it seemed that it wasn't able to grow, the flames danced as if making a pattern higher into the sky, as it lifted from the ground. I watched with astonished eye's as the colors of orange and red swarmed around you, as I see you take off into the sky little by little.

She looked at peace, she stood tall, with pride. Her midnight hair blew with the wind as it danced with the red flames. Her black fighting kimono that was a red and black began to glow. Her hands were clamped together as if she were preying. She bowed her head down, and closed her eye's as if concentrating.

She pulled her hands away from one another, as the colors of blue, purple and red began to make form. Then out of no where, a sword was made, and placed neatly in her hands. Then it flames started to die down, as the blazing fire simmered down from your head, I was able to see the color of you hair, it was a black with red streaks. Then your body was visible, as your hands folded out in front of you with the sword in hand, the fire disappeared as if it were told to leave. He watched as she opened her eye's, and with shock, they were different from her usual eye color. They were pure red as the fire that was formed around her disintegrated.

Her kimono was turned pure black, with a tint of white, her armor was red, as her sash was white. But the most astonished thing that surprised him was the red wings that were formed from her back. They were large, pure red like the blaze of fire, will she had a surrounding light of white all around her. It was magnificent, but at the same time she seemed dangerous.

* * *

I felt the power that leaked from the jewel that I hosted in my body, its light fire burned with in side me, as I felt the weight of the jewel in my heart. I brought my hand to land over my heart, and closed my eye's as I able to hear the sound of the demons that wanted to be released, they were tired from being cast away in the jewel, and they wanted to repent for their sins. I could feel their pain as they begged to be released, they wanted to help now that they understood my situation. I was tired, for almost a day I was fighting the bastard of a hanyou, which I thought we banished him to the nether world. But it appeared I was wrong, I could hear the demons telling me they wanted to help, they wanted to take him with them to the next world where they hoped they would be able to rest.

I smiled as I opened my eye's, I flapped the wings that the jewel grant me, in order to show the idiot Naraku that the jewel didn't want him even near the Shikon no Tama. I stood over the now frightening Naraku, with his black hair that was dark as coal, his reddish eye's that were hunger for blood, and destruction. I hovered over him, as he quivered back with a terrifying look on his face. Yes he knew what was going to happen, he was going to get what he deserves.

I took the Shikon sword that was held in my hands, held it up, with a tight grip. As I called for the spirits of the demons and the previce guardians for their help.

" Sprites of the demons that wish to be released, souls of the guardians of the Shikon no Tama, as I sacrifice myself for your help, I relinquish you from your domain, I set you free."

* * *

I watched as the sword began to glow a white color, as it shook from power, then as it burst into a color of blue and purple, I seen as it shot like stars into the afternoon sky. Then as thousands of bluish and purple colors began to scatter around, as if trying to find their home. Next thing I knew they began to surround Kagome.

Then I turned and seen why, that hideous, rotten man who called himself a demon, was running full speed straight at her. He moved with astonished speed, his eye's were still dark red, asking, pleading for her blood.

* * *

She felt the surrounding of the light spirits that began to form around her, she continued on her focus not even realizing that someone was coming after her. Just then she felt something trying to break through the force field she held up, she opened her eye's and found the bleeding eye's of the hanyou. He had his sword piercing right through the swirl of people that were trying to protect her. She wasn't finish, she had to call all of the spirits that were in the jewel so that she would be able to release them, and then the jewel would be able to be destroyed.

* * *

Naraku pushed with all his might as he tried to stop the stupid wench from releasing all the souls that were in the jewel. It was its main power, with out any of them then it would be useless, that was why he had to stop her. He wasn't scared of the fire, or the light that surrounded her, he had to get the jewel before she relinquished it. As he pushed forward he felt the jewel losing its power, and then noticed that the miko was getting stronger.

* * *

Kagome smirked when he finally realized what was happening, as spirit by spirit continued to shot out of her body, through the sword like a lightning bolt she seen the horrid in his eye's, he finally knew what she was doing. She was able to read how terrified he was, also she was able to smell the disappointment that fled off of him as he continued to make his way through her barrier.

Kagome closed her eye's as she felt that almost everyone was almost free, she concentrated as the ones that were already free, surrounded her with the making her calm in their presence. She pushed all her power into letting out the people that screamed for the vengeance of the idiotic Hanyou that wanted them for destruction. Just as she felt the power of the jewel die, she then felt the surge of power around her, lending their strength, and powers.

* * *

I seen as the swarm of energy balls surround Kagome, as they stopped from shutting out of the sword. As the same colors began to collide together, I seen as she opened her eye's again.

* * *

She flapped her wings as she readied herself, the colors around her began to spread around her, then as she opened her arms, the flew away to each side of her, as if waiting to see what she was going to do. She stared with hatred at the evil man, he was disgusting to look at, he was going to pay for his criminal ways, by her. She held her sword in front of her, then pointed the blade towards the black haired man.

" Naraku your going down today," her voice sounded as if their were many talking at the same time. " Bringing havoc onto this land, trying to obtain the jewel for selfish reasons and destroying the lives of many." She pulled her sword to her side, bent her knees a little and postured herself in a fighting stance. " You will die," she yelled as she flew towards him, with full speed, as her wings glided down, carrying her as if she was light.

Naraku tried to move, but he found that his feet were stock to the ground, by a white light. He looked up and found the face of the women that was going to take his life. Her pale creamy face that was pure as white at the moment, and then he seen the blade that was head right for him.

* * *

I watched in slow motion as you the evil man jumped back, and as a coward he called forth his powerful tentacles as they aimed right for her. She didn't flinch, she continued flying towards him, as the balls of energy went with her, as they twirled around her, moving in a circle rotation around her as she flew with them to their destination. Then I watched as she plunged her sword right into him, then everything paused.

* * *

She pushed faster wanting to end it, as she came ever so close she heard the sound of his grunt when her sword went right through him. She was inches away from his face, as she watched him as he held a smirk. She was confused until she too felt something plummeting right through her, she heard a scream that was ever so familiar, but focused her attention on the person in front of her. She pushed her sword further ignoring the pain, as she released her power, letting it flow through the sword, as it purified him.

His face went sour, his body started to shack, his skin was burning. He pulled himself away from the sword that burnt his skin, that started to purify him. He stumbled back, and landed on his knees, he held his wound, where the color of black blood began to pour. He looked up to the women that hovered above him, in her glory, she had won. He slumped to the ground, as he continued his gaze upon her, he seen the blood that leaked out from the wound he gave her.

For some reason he had regrets, until he felt the warm of light shining upon him. " You can be forgiven Naraku," said a soft voice, as his vision began to blue. " Let the light guide you, let it light your way, and then you can be free." The warm feeling began to consume him, he felt so warm, feelings of hope began to arise, and then he knew he wasn't scared of the darkness anymore.

* * *

Kagome still hovered above the ground, about a couple feet. She felt the souls and spirits of the jewel began to retreat, as she lost power, and worse she was feeling pain. She flapped her red fiery wings as she landed safely on the ground. The warmth was leaving fast, as the she felt the swirls of light leaving her to her destiny. She fell to her knees, as she bent over from the pain of the wound. She ached so much, she opened her eye's but it was so blurry to see. She went back to think about someone she left, she laughed a little, as she remembered telling him that she loved him, but he probably didn't remember. She sighed knowing that the pain would soon vanish.

* * *

I ran to her, as I seen her fall, I didn't stop as tears leaked out of my eye's I knew what she has done, and it was all over. I ran until I wrapped my arms around her surprising her as she stiffened. I buried my head into her black hair with red highlights, inhaling the intoxicating berry scent that eliminated off of her. I held her closing, needing to know that she was really there. I heard her chuckled she knew I was there, and I was content that she was alright.

* * *

Pain shot through my chest, but I ignored it as I felt a presence coming fast, I didn't move as I felt the warmth of the arms that wrapped around me, I knew who it was and I was happy. I chuckled as I felt him wet tears that leaked down his face hitting my shoulder. He didn't move his head away from me, I didn't want him to. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, running my hands between his beautiful red strains. The scent of roses filled my nostrils, it was a pleasant scent, like being in a garden with wonderful fragrances. A tear slid down my cheek, as my eye's were closed. I tighten my hold on him as the pain began to worsen. I felt the light that was in me, my power's they were demolishing, and there was nothing I was able to do.

I pulled way to stare into the astonishing emerald eye's that you held, I was able to see the love that you held for me behind the tears that continued to leak. I pressed my forehead against yours, " I'm sorry," was all I could say, as I pressed my lips to yours. I pushed knowing that it would be the last time, because what I've done was impossible to redo, I was leaving.

I felt as you responded back, I rejoiced, as you crushed me further into your warmth. It seemed you knew that my body heat was escaping, and fast. As you pulled away I could see in your face, begging me not to leave. I shook my head signaling no for the answer, as more tears came down your pale complicion, your soft textured skin. I held back a scream as I felt more pain from the energy I just used.

But I guess you knew, as your face went into a worried look, I smiled because I knew that there wasn't much time left. I lied my head on your chest, wanting to hear the heart that I loved so much. You were so warm, I closed my eyes as it eased my pain.

* * *

He cradled her in his arms, loving the feelings. " I love you, Kurama." He heard her say as she began to glow a reddish blue color. His eye's widen, little by little parts of her began to disappear, he was about to speak until he felt her finger in his lips. " Shss.," she said, as she lowered her head again, and kissed him for the last, and longest time. As she pulled away she whispered against his lips, " Don't tell me," she fell in his arms, but she steadied herself. " When we meet again," she coughed and her body started flicker again, she began to disappear. " When we meet again I want to hear those words." she looked into his eye's as she shed only one tear, one the signal that it was a promise. " I want to your those words, then I know that we'll be together." As her wings spread open, he seen the flames that rose from her back, as her beautiful wings turned to fire. " Forever," she was almost invisible as I felt her leaving my arms, as the light began to surround her, and she floated away from the ground.

She held her arms out to him, missing his warmth, " I promise, Kurama will meet again." She wrapped her arms around herself as she closed her eye's not wanting to look at the emerald eyed man that was crying at the moment. " I promise," she said as she then as the light consumed her, then she was gone in an instant.

* * *

I fell to my knees, watching as she vanished out of thin air. I shook my head not believing what just happened, it couldn't have happened, she left me. I bowed my head ashamed of myself that I wasn't able to save her. The memory was imprinted into his head forever, and there was no way that he was going to forget her. He pounded his hands onto the ground from frustration. He screamed as loud as he could from the pain and suffering that was conflicted on him. " WHY," he yelled to the darken sky, water drops falling to the ground beside his spot. " Why," he whispered, missing the warmth she had from her body that touched him. He brought his hand to his lip that was now swollen from their kiss.

* * *

Kurama wouldn't of been able to see the figure behind him that gave him a sad look, her long black hair that trailed down her back. She opened her hand that was sat in front of her, revealing something but it soon disappeared only to reappear into the hands of the handsome red head. She smiled as she seen the shock in his face. She glow a kiss into the wind, remembering her promise, knowing that he was going to be alright for the moment. That she would return to him, but he was the one who had to find her. She stood in a pure white dress, as it flowed to the ground. Her blue gems that held love to the man that was unable to see her, but her smile was there, as she disappeared to where she would be waiting for him.

* * *

Kurama focused on the golden locket that was in his hand, it was a heart shape necklace with the sign of a red rose on the front. Engraved was the word, " Forever" clutched it in his hand, no longer feeling alone, the pain of loss, but the sense of finding. He stared with his promising eyes, at the blue sky with the colors of purple and pink clouds. The sun was low in the sky, as the rays changing the colors of the clouds. He looked upon the land and worlds that have been save, because of the fire angel.

He would see her again, then they really would be together.

* * *

Will what do you think, I know kind of sucks, but I got this down so now I'm going to do my stories. If you want me to do another chapter for this then please review. But I will do another one, later. Anyways see ya and hoped you like it.


End file.
